Applause
Applause by Lady Gaga will be featured in A Katy or A Gaga, the fourth episode of Season Five. It will be sung by Artie, Blaine, Marley, Ryder, and Sam. Lyrics Sam: I stand here waiting For you to bang the gong To crash the critic saying "Is it right or is it wrong?" If only fame had an IV Baby, could I bear Being away from you I found the vein put it in here I live for the applause, applause, applause Artie: I live for the applause-plause, Live for the applause-plause Ryder: Live for the way that you cheer and scream for me The applause, applause, applause Give me that thing that I love (I’ll turn the lights out) Put your hands up, make ‘em touch (Make it real loud) Give me that thing that I love (I’ll turn the lights out) Put your hands up, make ‘em touch (Make it real loud) (A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E) Make it real loud (A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E) Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch (A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E) Make it real loud (A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E) Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch I overheard your theory ‘Nostalgia’s for geeks!’ I guess sir, if you say so Some of us just like to read One second I’m a Koons Then suddenly, the Koons is me Pop culture was in art, now Art’s in pop culture, in me I live for the applause, applause, applause I live for the applause-plause, Live for the applause-plause Live for the way that you cheer and scream for me The applause, applause, applause Give me that thing that I love (I’ll turn the lights out) Put your hands up, make ‘em touch (Make it real loud) Give me that thing that I love (I’ll turn the lights out) Put your hands up, make ‘em touch (Make it real loud) (A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E) Make it real loud (A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E) Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch (A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E) Make it real loud (A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E) Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch Touch, touch Touch, touch now Ooh-ooh-ooh-hoo Ooh-ooh-ooh-hoo Ooh-ooh-ooh-hoo Ooh-ooh I live for the applause, applause, applause I live for the applause-plause, Live for the applause-plause Live for the way that you cheer and scream for me The applause, applause, applause Give me that thing that I love (I’ll turn the lights out) Put your hands up, make ‘em touch (Make it real loud) Give me that thing that I love (I’ll turn the lights out) Put your hands up, make ‘em touch (Make it real loud) (A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E) Make it real loud (A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E) Put your hands up, make 'em touch (make it real loud) (A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E) Make it real loud (A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E) Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch A-R-T-P-O-P Trivia *This will be the first Lady Gaga song performed by the New Directions in which Tina and Mercedes won't sing a solo. Gallery BVOdoE6CMAAhN0w.jpeg 005~730.jpg 004~783.jpg 006~674.jpg 007~622.jpg Tumblr mvg6d1xTkl1r4ezfzo1 500.jpg Vollbildaufzeichnung 05.11.2013 001516.jpg Videos Navigational Category:Season Five Songs Category:Glee Songs Category:Songs sung by Sam Evans Category:Songs sung by Artie Abrams Category:Songs sung by Marley Rose Category:Songs sung by Ryder Lynn Category:Songs sung by Blaine Anderson Category:Songs sung by New Directions Category:A Katy or A Gaga (EP)